


Dreamer of Snowpeak

by Terisutaen (orphan_account)



Series: Hyrule's Sanctuary [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Cabins, Cold Weather, Couch Cuddles, Crack Pairing, F/F, Fireplaces, Hot Chocolate, Mountaineering, One Shot, Snowpeak, Very Secret Diary, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 07:24:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6275092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Terisutaen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ilia decides to challenge Snowpeak.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreamer of Snowpeak

Mountaineering through the many sheets of ice-cold snow within the white woodland of Snowpeak, scaling a mountain as she struggled to venture further, but Ilia was determined to make it to the very top. Her dirty blonde locks almost resembled a bird's nest due to the strong wind blustering throughout the lonesome region; Ilia found it impossible to reach the very peak of the mountain's surface. The weather earlier throughout the morning was absolutely wonderful, bright with only little breeze in Ordon Village, but somehow the climate dramatically changed to being awfully dark and dreadful once setting foot into the Peak Province. Ilia was clad in her usual Ordon garb: neatly sewed whitish clothing with decorated grey and blue stitching, extending to her thighs to resemble a short dress almost, the piece of handmade clothing was also cropped at the shoulders to bare her arms. To make the outfit she also wore a pair of brown knee-length trousers to go along with it. Despite her dress sense for this type of weather, she also wore a neatly stitched jacket to keep her fairly warm. As unusual as it was for her, preferring the wild outdoors with the animals and yet choosing to visit a place such as Snowpeak, she decided to give the snowy mountain a challenge nonetheless. However, an image of a small cabin appeared to be in her view between two tree branches, it seemed like somebody even resided in the mountains of Snowpeak, and Ilia was surprised at the mere sight. Due to the blustering wind and also the cold temperature of the Peak Province, Ilia was desperate to find a warm place to stay in for the time being. She eventually decided to approach the cabin, seeking help.

As per usual, the woman inside was sitting on her couch by a roaring fire, flipping through the many pages of her jotter, mainly reading through her planned schedule for when she eventually returns to Hyrule Castle Town. These mountain blizzards could get deathly cold, as told by local rangers; the Peak Province could even have beasts lurking about the cold hungrily. Luckily the cabin she stayed in was built strong and sturdy with thick and insulated planked walls. She loved living out in the mountains during the winter; it gave her a chance to be alone for the season, no bar duties to attend to. Despite the land being federally owned, she promised to build on an open area and could only use trucked in local wood. As for now, she appeared to be dressed in her usual chest-open chemise and long dark skirt, no specific getup for this winter season. The cabin was set with central heating as well to make the compartment extra warm on those extra cold nights. Just like this night, cold as ever with a sharp stinging breeze. Her toe and fingernails were painted in a luscious crimson, her hand holding a cup of steaming hot cocoa.

Wondering if whether or not this was the right thing to do, fearing if this was actually somebody's home, or if it was owned by a large beast or some other kind of fiend. Ilia breathed in deeply to calm her nerves, soon exhaling a faint groan of fret; she was trying to raise her confidents. Finally beginning to tap onto the wooden surface of the front door, Ilia waited patiently for an answer, despite the wind was blustering a little too harshly. Ilia had to frequently flick a few blonde strands out of her view, since the ice-cold breeze enjoyed messing up her once tidy hairstyle. She appeared to be rather petite, small, standing at only five-foot in height; it was surprising how she was still standing on the snow-filled mountain and not yet blown back to Zora's Domain.

The woman heard the slightest knock at the cabins front door, shooting a startled glimpse towards the doorway moments after. She soon rose to her feet from the snug settee she was relaxing on; she appeared to be at least five-foot-eight in height with a rather podgy figure. She swept a few loose strands of her platted, burgundy hair behind her ear before cracking the door open, only to see a pixie of a familiar girl standing there shivering and flushed from the cold weather. "...My goodness, sweetheart! What are you doing out in this snow all by yourself and with the sun already going down?"

"Well, I-I..." Ilia started before finally casting a gawp towards the woman before her, Ilia was surprised at who she saw, she was positive she had seen this woman before in Hyrule Castle Town, owning a small bar and a cat named Louise. Not to mention this was the woman she frequently wrote about in her personal diary. Ilia would spend countless hours within her bedroom, jotting paragraphs after paragraph within her diary, writing all sorts of fantasizing stories about her and Telma spending time together. It was Telma, the woman who took care of her during the time she lost her memory. Her pale lips widened into a pleasant beam, excited, towards the red-haired woman. Could this truly be her standing within the cabin doorway? Ilia thought to herself, amazed at the sight. "...U-Uh..." Ilia stuttered at first, still in utter disbelief. "...I chose to go on a hike this morning, the weather was fine until a storm decided to pick up..."

"Gosh, honey, come on inside right away. Weather and ranger reports say that this storm is only getting stronger. I'm sure you don't want to lose that memory of yours again." Telma opened the door wider to allow Ilia to step inside. Ilia's dress-like vest and pants were soaked with splotches of snow. "Get on out of those drenched clothes, honey, or else you'll catch a cold." Once Ilia was inside, Telma finally closed the door, keeping the rest of the storm out. Telma's cabin was quite spacious but lightly furnished. The largest object sitting in the main room was a settee sitting by the roaring fire filling the room with warmth, already melting the icy snow from Ilia's clothing.

Phew, she was now indoors. Ilia felt the warmth of the fire simply graze her ice-cold skin from a mile away, despite still lightly panting and shivering in reaction to the freezing temperature outside. As soon as she stepped into the hallway of the well-built cabin, she felt the ice simply melt from her pale skin. Ilia wandered into the main room with a sigh of relief escaping her lips, she was now happy to be warm and safe within Telma's company. What a miracle it was to find this cabin nearby, even to find Telma here in Snowpeak. Taking advantage of the warm fireplace for a moment, she rubbed the palms of her hands together behind the knitted gloves that she wore, shortly before removing each glove from her chilled hands. Ilia was still somewhat speechless, knowing that this woman was practically her first saviour during the era of twilight, and also the woman she frequently wrote about every single night within her cottage's bedroom. But Ilia did as she was told after a few ticks of serene silence, removing the frost-coated jacket from her petite figure, now clad in only her casual vest and knee-length shorts, despite still being cold from the outdoor weather. Even though attempting to hike Snowpeak's mountain was a terrible and yet dangerous idea, Ilia was actually pleased that this terrible venture turned out to be a wonderful outcome. Perhaps this woman was also her good luck charm in a way.

Telma approached the Ordon girl with a large fur blanket, only to kindly drape it around her petite and shivering frame, soon guiding Ilia to take a seat onto the settee nearby and helping her sit down in front of the scorching fire. "Honey, you were trying to climb these mountains by yourself? Where is the rest of your gear?" Telma's voice was genuine and sounded concerned, the woman kept her gawk fixed on the young girl; Telma actually doubted she was going for a hike. "Let me get you something to warm you up, sweetie. Is hot cocoa okay? I made some for myself." Telma asked; as she gave the girl a reassuring rub on the shoulders, moments before heading into the cosy attached kitchen with its antique feel. "It's rare that anyone comes out this far on this side of the mountain. But where are my manners. I'm Telma. I'm sure we've met before, honey. I recognize your pretty face."

"O-Oh, we certainly have met once before!" Ilia returned with a quick nod, moments before averting her gaze towards the flickering flames of the cosy fireplace ahead. She knew it; she knew it was Telma, the woman who took care of her during the time of twilight. It had already been quite a while since that dark event, a few years most likely. A never-ending smile was still beaming along her pale rims; Ilia could feel a little warm flame bloom within her heart at the mere thought of Telma practically rescuing her from the outside cold, too. She still felt her heart thump throughout her chest; it was her second time meeting this woman, meeting who she believed was her saviour in fact. "I'm Ilia, if you remember!"

"You have a very pretty name, Ilia, I'll tell you that." Telma commented with a small titter within her throat, before retreating to the settee with an additional mug of hot cocoa, she even kindly added little marshmallows in it as well. She took a seat beside the girl and handed her the warm cup, feeling Ilia take it just gently from her grasp, even whispering a small 'thank you' as she did so. Telma soon tugged the blanket over her own figure as well, giving the freezing girl her added body heat. "You're chilled to the bone, sweetheart. How long were you out in that storm? What were you doing out there anyway? The rangers told me that all the ways were closed until the storm passes." Telma draped her arm around the girl, making her feel safe and protected under the blanket with her caring saviour. Telma was very much like a mother to Ilia, a motherly figure.

Ilia simply nuzzled within the warmth of Telma's body, nuzzling her head onto Telma's shoulder, making herself feel comfortable and cosy beneath the blanket and of course within this woman's embrace. Despite still being in disbelief, Ilia soon started to perk up at the mere smell of hot cocoa, and of course feeling snugger within Telma's company. "Well... I was planning to hike; it's always been a dream of mine to reach the top of the mountain." Ilia confessed, casting a gentle gaze towards Telma sitting beside her. "I guess I was just unlucky today, with that dream anyway."

"It will be okay, honey. The mountain will always be here so you can give it another shot some other time, maybe with the right equipment then." Telma smiled warmly at the girl and kept her snuggled close, keeping her warm. Right now Telma was just comfortable being away from her bar located in Hyrule Castle Town, currently residing in the mountains with this little snow bunny in her arms.

Ilia was simply happy, in love to be exact. She was in love with this moment; the mere thought of what could happen next formed a little blush upon Ilia's cheekbones. Perhaps a cuddle, some tickles, and even more snuggles beneath the cosy blanket in fact. Ilia wondered, although keeping those thoughts locked within, not having the nerves to confess them. "It's really a surprise to find you here, Telma." Ilia stated, changing the subject somewhat. Still gripping onto her own warm mug of hot cocoa, Ilia eyed the little marshmallows bobbing in and out of the chocolaty water. The smell was enticing, the sight was tempting, and she soon tasted a quick sip with a pleasing hum escaping her throat. "Even this is wonderful."

"I'm glad you liked it, Ilia, honey. It's a special blend I get in Castle Town. It's extra thick and rich." Telma hugged her arm a little tighter around Ilia's small shoulders, inching a little closer towards the Ordon girl as she did so. "You have a cute stammer, sweetheart, by the way." Telma added, resting her chin on the girl's shoulder blade. The woman allowed a fingertip to lightly glide over the girl's collar bone, shortly before giving her neck a faint tickle. The tickle was merely playful and innocent, but Telma hoped to hear this Ordon girl giggle for her.

The mere feel of Telma attempting to tickle her caused Ilia to squeak with excitement, followed by a summon of girlish giggles. Ilia coiled away somewhat, the ticklish sensation upon the side of her neck embarrassing her slightly. One of Ilia's most sensitive areas was her neck, especially the nook of her collar. But, she kept her gaze fixed on the woman beside her, a more innocent expression painted upon her face now. She blushed brightly, but managed to keep the same smile along her lips, despite feeling embarrassed. "Th-Thank you..." Ilia uttered faintly in response to Telma's compliment, and without even realizing, her diary slipped out of her trouser pouch and onto the floorboards beside her feet.

Upon hearing the soft thump beneath them, Telma glanced down at the floor and noticed a personal diary lying just before the rim of the settee, and also beside Ilia's bare feet. "Honey, you have a diary? That's really cute." Picking it up, she started to casually flip through the many decorated pages, paying no attention to the words written on them, and having absolutely no idea that she was passing some very passionate fantasizes Ilia had written involving the two of them. Telma simply chuckled with amusement, shortly before handing the Ordon girl her diary.

Did that... just happen?

A pinkish blush still staining Ilia's features, she glanced towards the diary and then towards Telma once more, embarrassed as she remembered what was exactly written inside, remembering almost each and every page residing within that journal. "U-um... yes..." Ilia muttered in response to the mature woman, hesitating at first as a little gulp appeared within her throat. "I-I usually just write down how I feel... the good and the bad days... I like to keep them a memory... sometimes." Clearly a lie, but a good enough excuse for her to use, Ilia merely shied away in embarrassment.

"Would you let me read what you have written in here, honey?" Her voice was gentle and also caring, as she kept the Ordon girl close towards her. Their mugs of hot cocoa now placed upon the coffee table, out of their way. Telma held her arms out in front of the two of them, holding the diary and now beginning to read the first paragraph out loud. "Is just one little entry okay, honey?" Telma asked.


End file.
